


I want you to swing with me through the noontime sky

by sallysimpsons



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, non succede niente c'è solo fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysimpsons/pseuds/sallysimpsons
Summary: “Me sa, non ce sto a capì più un cazzo co’ quello che è mio e quello che è tuo.” E’ una battuta, in teoria, ma si guardano per un secondo di troppo ed in quella frase c’è un’intensità diversa, adesso. Lauro distoglie lo sguardo, si guarda allo specchio, schiocca la lingue e fa l’occhiolino a sé stesso. Edoardo davvero non lo sa perché sta ancora dando retta a questo cretino.Cinque scene dalla Villa.
Relationships: Achille Lauro/Boss Doms
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	I want you to swing with me through the noontime sky

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia (se così la possiamo chiamare) è nata tutta oggi, di getto, praticamente dal nulla. Sto scrivendo un'altra cosa da giorni, ma volevo scrivere altre scene di Edo e Lauro nella famosa Villa dove sono andati a chiudersi per registrare negli anni scorsi. (volendo è un po' un seguito della [prima fic che ho pubblicato](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900381) )  
> E' puro fluff quindi anche per il titolo (mi scordo sempre di scrivere da dove prendo i titoli, ops) ho scelto una delle canzoni più smielate che conosco, Uuu di Field Medic.  
> Come sempre grazie Vale per il betareading (ed il cheerleading, più che altro), grazie a chi mi commenta e lascia kudos e a tutte le persone con cui sclero quotidianamente su questi due. <3

i.

Quella notte Edoardo si è addormentato nella sua stanza. La sera prima ha fatto notare a Lauro che erano ormai dieci giorni che non stavano lontani l’uno dall’altro per più di dieci minuti. Di certo non gli dirà assolutamente che, appena sveglio, lo ha cercato lì nel letto accanto a lui, no. Non gli dirà che la sua stanza ormai non la sente neanche più sua. Estende il braccio nella parte destra del letto, vuota. Si è già arreso all’evidenza, non ha intenzione di fingere ulteriormente che sia la cosa giusta da fare, prendere le distanze. Sta per prendere in mano il telefono, sta per mandargli un messaggio, viè qua che sto letto vuoto non me piace, ma devono avere ormai una connessione telepatica perché in quel momento la porta della stanza si spalanca, è Lauro con addosso una canottiera nera e le mutande, una visione quasi celestiale dopo una notte solitaria. 

“Andiamo,” gli dice. Non c’è un’introduzione alla questione, Lauro ha già organizzato tutto nella sua testa, non è importante dirglielo ad alta voce. Sta lì fermo sulla porta con quel suo sorrisetto infame, ed Edoardo non ha voglia di andare da nessuna parte ma rimanere tutto il giorno su quel letto con lui. Edo mugugna un buongiorno, e poi si alza, finalmente. “Mettite qualcosa de carino,” gli dice Lauro, ancora fermo sulla porta, completamente sbilanciato da una parte, usando lo stipite come sostegno. 

“Carino come te in mutande e canottiera?” Gli chiede Edo, mentre si perde nel suo armadio, un disordine totale dopo settimane dentro quella Villa, riconosce alcune cose di Lauro lì in mezzo. Lauro nel frattempo se n’è tornato in camera sua a cambiarsi. Alla fine riesce a trovare una camicia carina, dei pantaloni decenti e persino puliti. Forse deve fare una lavatrice. Si veste e va da Lauro, ancora in mutande, metà del suo armadio riversato sul suo letto. 

“Niente oh, stavo a cercà ‘na cosa ma me sa che l’ho lasciata a casa. Me puoi prestà qualcosa te?” Edoardo annuisce, torna a rovistare nel suo armadio. Trova una camicia che forse in origine era di Lauro, una che si era portato dietro quando erano andati in Asia. Quando va da Lauro, che intanto si è infilato un paio di pantaloni, perlomeno, gliela tira addosso senza troppe cerimonie. “Ma questa è mia, vè?” Gli chiede mentre se la infila. 

“Me sa, non ce sto a capì più un cazzo co’ quello che è mio e quello che è tuo.” E’ una battuta, in teoria, ma si guardano per un secondo di troppo ed in quella frase c’è un’intensità diversa, adesso. Lauro distoglie lo sguardo, si guarda allo specchio, schiocca la lingue e fa l’occhiolino a sé stesso. Edoardo davvero non lo sa perché sta ancora dando retta a questo cretino. 

Salgono in macchina poco dopo, Lauro dice che è sicuro di dove sta andando e non vuole mettere il navigatore perché lo vuole sorprendere. Dopo la quarta volta che si ritrovano allo stesso incrocio si arrende. Inserisce l’indirizzo, smadonna un po’ contro Google Maps quando dice ad alta voce dove stanno andando. Tutto nella norma, se non fosse che è l’ora di pranzo e Lauro lo sta portando in un ristorante di pesce. Sembra quasi un appuntamento. Forse lo è. 

E’ un posto bellissimo, a picco sul mare, ormai è quasi finita l’estate e di gente non ce n’è tanta. 

“Ho pensato de venì prima che va in onda Pechino Express e poi diventiamo troppo famosi pe’ uscì de casa da soli,” gli dice Lauro quando si siedono. Quello che non gli dice è che ha googlato  _ ristoranti romantici al Circeo. _

  
  


ii.

Edoardo sta strimpellando un motivetto che gli è venuto in mente poco prima, lo inizia a suonare prima che gli passi di mente. Lauro irrompe nella stanza, si siede accanto a lui sul divano e gli toglie la chitarra dalle mani, così, senza neanche chiedere. Fosse stato chiunque altro lo avrebbe mandato a fanculo, ma è un periodo particolarmente  _ difficile  _ in cui a Lauro non riesce a dire niente. I buoni propositi di tenere un minimo le distanze sono falliti miseramente, e Lauro ora non lo lascia neanche lavorare, gli ha rubato la chitarra e la tiene in braccio, la guarda come se fosse un bambino alieno. Poi tenta un accordo, pizzica le corde con la mano destra. Edoardo lo lascia fare, non dice niente. Lauro suona un giro di Do, male, e poi si gira verso di lui tutto soddisfatto. 

“Ho visto un video su youtube, tiè, cinque minuti ho già imparato.” Edoardo si mette a ridere, gli prende la chitarra dalle mani, gli spiega come deve fare per suonare correttamente quegli accordi, le corde giuste da toccare. Lauro si spazientisce subito, “stai a fà le cose complicate, ripassame ‘sta cosa.” 

“Oh intanto non la chiami ‘sta cosa, un po’ di rispetto,” gli dice Edo, ridandogli a malincuore la sua chitarra. “E poi non è colpa mia se c’hai la capacità de concentrazione de un criceto.” 

“Se vabbè, damme un’oretta e sarò diventato padrone dello strumento,” gli dice, riposizionando le dita della mano sinistra in un Do. 

“Immagino, se c’hai la stessa reattività con cui impari l’inglese stamo qua fino a Natale.” Prima di provare a suonarlo, quell’accordo, Lauro alza con delicatezza il dito medio della mano destra in faccia ad Edoardo. 

La situazione non sembra migliorare particolarmente nella mezz’ora successiva, Edoardo sta per cacciarlo via dalla stanza - per fortuna che quel riff se l’era registrato subito, altrimenti a questo punto avrebbe in testa solo quel cazzo di giro di Do, e sarebbe finito per riscrivere La canzone del Sole. Prima che possa di nuovo cannare completamente il Re Minore Edoardo prende la mano destra di Lauro nella sua, gli fa capire che le corde non deve suonarle tutte. Adesso Lauro sorride, la delicatezza del tocco di Edo sulle corde cambia completamente il suono di quell’accordo. Lo aiuta allungandosi un po’ anche con la mano sinistra per suonare il Sol7, non si sa più dove inizia l’uno e l’altro. Ha in testa un verso di De André, qualcosa su lui che non si ricorda dove inizia lui e dove finisce la chitarra, ma questa è la versione rivisitata, non so dove inizio io, dove inizia  _ Lauro _ , e poi la chitarra. Sono ancora fermi così quando inizia a baciarlo, le loro mani ancora intorno allo strumento. E’ ancora una cosa nuova e ad Edo manca il fiato ogni volta, anche se ormai ci avrebbe dovuto fare l’abitudine, dopo qualche settimana. Lauro suona l’accordo, allora, la sua mano ancora in quella di Edoardo. Quello si mette a ridere, gli dice “t’è uscito bene, stavolta. A sapello facevamo da subito così.” 

iii.

Hanno fatto ancora una volta le cinque di mattina, e quando spengono tutto Edoardo pensa a quanto sia bello quel silenzio irreale, l’unico vero rumore quello del mare. Esce fuori, chiede a Lauro se viene anche lui fuori. Si mettono sulla terrazza esterna vista mare, le luci della cittadina poco lontana lo rilassano, il mare è uno specchio nero che riflette la luce della luna quasi piena. E’ così facile abituarsi alle cose belle, gli sembra di essere sempre stato lì, gli sembra di conoscere ogni singolo lampione, di aver sempre passato le sue notti d’estate seduto su quella sedia. Lauro prende un’altra sedia, e la sposta il più vicino possibile ad Edo e si siede lì accanto a lui, la testa poggiata sulla sua spalla. Automaticamente gli dà un bacio in testa, poi gli mette un braccio intorno alle spalle. Stanno così in silenzio per un po’, ed Edo sente Lauro accanto a lui tremare un po’, “C’hai freddo? Vuoi tornà dentro?” Lauro ci pensa un po’, tira su la testa dalla sua spalla. 

“No ancora no, però mi andrebbe un tè,” gli risponde. 

“Ti andrebbe un tè,” ripete Edoardo, già consapevole di dove andrà a finire quella conversazione. Toglie il braccio da dietro la schiena di Lauro, già pronto a doversi alzare. Non c’è dubbio che lo farà, ma vuole almeno fingere di avere ancora un po’ di spina dorsale. 

“Un tè fatto da te,” gli dice, e si mette a ridere da solo per quella battuta terribilmente scontata. Edo vorrebbe dare la colpa a tutta l’erba che si stanno fumando, ma Lauro è sempre stato un campione di battute di merda anche da sobrio, non ha mai avuto bisogno di droghe o alcool per mettersi a ridere da solo. Lui rimane fermo lì, impassibile. “Eddai Edoà.” Ha dei poteri di convincimento non indifferenti, anche al buio li vede i suoi occhi da cerbiatto. Non gliel’ha detto, ovviamente, anche se immagina che Lauro sia pienamente consapevole di avere questo effetto su di lui. Edoardo non riesce a credere che un ragazzino con le treccine colorate di blu e rosa e un cuore tatuato sotto l’occhio sia la sua rovina. Si alza e va in cucina, aspetta che l’acqua bolla e poi riempie due tazze, torna fuori, e annuncia: “Il tè delle cinque.” Lauro si mette a ridere, ed Edo pensa che tutto sommato si sono trovati anche per quello, hanno tutti e due un senso dell’umorismo veramente di merda. 

iv.

Ormai lo fa in automatico, quando si sveglia Lauro si rotola sul lato sinistro del letto, sa di trovare Edo lì accanto. Gli sta per dire una delle sue cose stupide, una di quelle frasi sdolcinate che gli dice in maniera ironica ma a cui poi sotto sotto crede veramente, quando si accorge che Edo non c’è. Ma guarda te se quella merda è di nuovo tornato nel suo letto, ancora con quella stronzata del prendersi i loro spazi. E’ già sul piede di guerra, pronto ad insultarlo, altroché frasi sdolcinate, quella mattina, ma c’è un pezzo di carta sul cuscino e c’è scritto  _ Sto giù in cucina _ ,  _ mi sono svegliato presto. _ Presto probabilmente significa mezzogiorno. Si infila la prima cosa che trova, delle mutande pulite (si sono ricordati di fare una lavatrice, finalmente) e una t shirt - purtroppo c’è altra gente in giro per casa, sa che gli altri gli bestemmierebbero contro se girasse completamente nudo. Lauro sente il profumo già dalle scale, e inizia a sorridere ancora prima di entrare in cucina, ancora prima di vedere Edoardo che cucina e canticchia una qualche melodia che gli sarà venuta in mente cinque minuti prima. A quel punto ha più o meno una paresi facciale. Si avvicina a lui e lo abbraccia da dietro, piantandogli un bacio sulla spalla, nello stesso punto dove due sere prima gli ha fatto un succhiotto di dimensioni imbarazzanti. Ha una maglietta sopra, ma sa esattamente che è là sotto. Edo si gira, perdendo per un attimo d’occhio la padella e gli dà il buongiorno, un bacio rapido prima che si brucino i pancake. Lauro rimane là ad osservarlo, la testa poggiata sulla sua spalla, le braccia intorno alla vita di Edoardo. 

“Ce sta la Nutella?” Gli chiede poi, quando l’impasto da cucinare è quasi finito. 

“Oddio, mica ho controllato.” Lauro si stacca a malincuore, apre le varie credenze. Nel dubbio controlla anche in frigo (vengono fatte spesso delle scelte molto discutibili, in quella cucina), ma non c’è. 

“Non c’è. N’è che se la so’ portati in studio quegli altri due?” Poi ha un’illuminazione, si porta la mano sulla fronte, un gesto drammatico. “L’abbiamo finita noi l’altra notte quando siamo scesi in spiaggia.”

“C’hai ragione. E mo?” Chiede Edoardo, i pancake pronti. 

“Se li magnamo così?” Propone Lauro, perché l’ultima cosa che vuole fare è farsi convincere ad andare fino al supermercato per andare a prendere un vasetto di Nutella. Sono quei momenti in cui gli manca la città e l’avere i negozi sotto casa. 

“No dai, so’ terribili così.” Edoardo prende il piatto pieno di pancake e si siede a tavola, chiaramente non ha intenzione di muoversi da lì. Non si dicono niente, è tutto nei loro sguardi e Lauro non vuole cedere. Si siede, prende uno dei pancake e lo mangia così. Non vuole cedere neanche lui, ma non vuole nemmeno rovinarsi la giornata con dei pancake secchi. 

“Vabbè, ho capito. Devo fà sempre tutto io qua.” Si alza in piedi mentre Edoardo lo manda a fanculo senza troppi mezzi termini. 

“Vai a pijà ‘sta cazzo de Nutella e già che ce stai passa al bar a pijà du’ cappuccini.” Sta per uscire dalla cucina senza neanche guardarlo, tanto per fare scena, ma alla fine torna indietro, lo bacia e solo a quel punto se ne va. Non riesce neanche a  _ fare finta _ di essere offeso.

v.

"Non ce credo che c'abbiamo davvero 48 ore da soli là dentro." Sono partiti da Roma poco prima, Edo sta guidando (dopo un anno Lauro gli sta ancora rinfacciando la storia della Nutella e da quel giorno non ha guidato neanche una volta) e sono euforici come due quindicenni alla loro prima fuga romantica, anche se di momenti per stare da soli ne hanno avuti tanti, nell'ultimo anno. Ma nella Villa sembra avere tutto un altro sapore, forse perché è lì che è cominciato tutto l'anno prima. Arrivano che è tutto come lo ricordavano. Lauro pensa a quanto sia confortante, che ci sia qualcosa nella sua vita che non sembra mutare - quasi ci rimane male nel non trovare il posacenere strapieno di mozziconi nella sua stanza, come lo avevano lasciato quando erano ripartiti. Non hanno molto da fare perché le attrezzature arriveranno tutte con il resto della banda, hanno con loro solo un paio di chitarre ed i computer. Lauro non può fare a meno di ripensare agli inizi e quel computer fisso di Edoardo che rimaneva per giorni nella sua stanza, e lui che tornava a riprenderselo in fretta ed in furia perché i fratelli ed i genitori ne avevano bisogno. 

Lasciano le valigie vicino all'ingresso, nessuna voglia di portarle su per le scale per il momento. Poi dovranno affrontare il discorso delle stanze. E’ sicuro che Edoardo farà la scenetta di voler avere la sua privacy, ma gli dà tempo una settimana per arrendersi all’evidenza - dopotutto quando erano ripartiti l’anno precedente nessuno dei due aveva più idea di quale fosse la roba di uno e quale dell’altro. 

"C'abbiamo du' giorni pe' andà in giro nudi pe' casa, come la vedi? Così non dobbiamo manco tirà fuori niente dalle valigie." Si gira verso di Edo cercando la sua approvazione, e glielo legge in faccia che non vede l’ora di togliersi quella roba di dosso per scoparlo su ogni singola superficie di quella casa. E’ un duro lavoro ma qualcuno deve pur farlo, e hanno solo due giorni per metterlo in pratica (hanno scoperto a loro spese l’anno precedente che fare sesso in stanze accessibili a tutti è sì molto eccitante, ma molto meno quando qualcuno irrompe all’improvviso per chiedere notizie riguardo al beat su cui teoricamente stavano lavorando). Hanno abbastanza cibo offerto gentilmente dalle loro famiglie per sopravvivere senza mai mettere piedi fuori da quella casa per praticamente una settimana, compreso un chilo di Nutella. Quello era stato un acquisto all’ultimo momento di Edoardo, che lo aveva pure portato a Lauro con un fiocchetto intorno, e gliel’aveva porto dicendo: “Ho imparato dai miei errori, non me freghi quest’anno, non te chiedo manco mezzo favore, principessa sul pisello de ‘sto cazzo.” In quei momenti Lauro pensa che non se lo merita, quest’uomo nella sua vita. 

Lauro fa uno di quegli ululati dei suoi, a pieni polmoni, tanto per confermare che la casa è davvero deserta oltre a loro. Edoardo si mette a ridere, scuote la testa. E’ passato un'altro anno e davvero ancora non l’ha capito perché sta ancora dietro a quel cretino (in realtà lo sa benissimo, ma è molto più semplice illudersi che sia più complicato di così). Si ferma a guardarlo poi - non si stanca mai di guardarlo, di ritrovare sempre il suo Lauro, quello a cui solo lui e pochi altri hanno acceso, quello lontano dalle telecamere e dalla spavalderia dei concerti. Per quarantotto ore sarà solo suo. 

Lo guarda, e gli dice: “Oh il tempo vola qua, vogliamo metterci all’opera?” Lauro non se lo fa ripetere due volte. 


End file.
